


One Touch

by HighPriestessBlackwood



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPriestessBlackwood/pseuds/HighPriestessBlackwood
Summary: Today was their pre-wedding party and Zelda was very excited. When Faustus proposed to her, a sparkles of happiness was playing in her eyes and she agreed without a doubt in her mind. And now, after a month, she was ready to unite them with the bonds of marriage to be with him forever.





	One Touch

Today was their pre-wedding party and Zelda was very excited. When Faustus proposed to her, a sparkles of happiness was playing in her eyes and she agreed without a doubt in her mind. And now, after a month, she was ready to unite them with the bonds of marriage to be with him forever. Zelda was shining brighter than the sun on a hot summer day and talked to the many guests who were at the party. 

 

After taking congratulations from Academy professors with a wide smile, Zelda felt herself needy to see Faustus and just share a soft kiss with him as she usually did when something was bothering her. Everything was fine now, but tomorrow it’ll be their wedding, so she just needed to place herself in his arms and hear him whisper words about love that he already used to tell her.

 

So she pushed herself through the crowd of students, professors and annoying waiters who most of the time walked with trays, offering a glass of champagne or some canapés. Finally Zelda saw the three weird sisters who were laughing at something. She approached them and they immediately looked at her.

 

“Sister Zelda,” they said in unison, making a smirk appear on Zelda’s face. “Our congrats to you. It will be a momentous black wedding tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you, girls. And I would love to chat some more but if I should be honest, I’m looking for Fau... Father Blackwood.” Zelda slightly raised her eyebrows as the sisters looked at each other for a moment. 

 

“We haven’t seen my father yet, but maybe you can find him in his office?” Prudence offered, taking a sip of champagne.

 

“Thank you.” Zelda gave a warm smile to them, happy that Faustus also agreed to share Blackwood’s name with his daughter.

 

As soon as Zelda turned around, Ambrose was standing right in front of her, making her jump a little.

 

“Oh for Satan’s sake, Ambrose!” She cursed at him.

 

“Sorry, Auntie” He chuckled, “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

She sighed, “It’s alright, have you seen Father Blackwood by any chance?”

 

“Hmm, no I don’t think so.” He answered. Suddenly a playful grin appeared on his face, “Why are you looking for him? Want to practise for the wedding night already?”

 

Zelda rolled her eyes as she heard the Weird Sisters giggle behind her. “Nothing of the sort, Ambrose. I just want to see my fiancé, that’s all.”

 

“Well like Prudence said, maybe you’ll find him in his office.” 

 

“I’ll go there, thank you” She lightly patted him on the shoulder as she walked past.

 

“And don’t forget to use a silencing spell.” He winked at her.

 

Zelda rolled her eyes again with a smirk and went around the corner, where she saw no one except... 

 

“Sabrina?!” She saw her niece kissing Nicolas like her life depended on it. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he raised his head to look at Zelda.

 

“Professor Spellman? I was talking with Sabrina and...” Nick started, but Sabrina cut in.

 

“Auntie Zee? I hope you’re not going to give me a lecture on your wedding party?” She gave her a very sweet smile, pressing herself closer to her boyfriend. “In my defense, I can say that I decided to act more like you.” Sabrina added with a grin.

 

“What do you mean?” Zelda frowned and already felt her cheeks flushing red.

 

“Yes, Auntie. If you think that me or Nick didn’t see you on the table in the library with Father Blackwood, you’re wrong.” Sabrina chuckled. 

 

Zelda’s face felt like it was on fire, but she wasn’t going to let her niece win. ”At least take precautions then, if you so desperately want to be like me. I can tell you all about it right now if you want me to?” She replied, trying to act unbothered. “Let’s see, a woman can take-”

 

“Oh Satan, no! Please stop, Aunt Zee!” Sabrina begged her, already cringing.

 

Zelda grinned as she moved past them and quickly crossed the corridor.

 

She had just crossed the corridor, when she saw her sister, who was definitely... drunk. 

 

“Dear Satan...” Zelda mutters to herself as Hilda got lost in her legs and almost tripped when she tried to casually walk over to Zelda.

 

“Ahhhh... Zelds...Uh!” She tried to hug her sister and clinged herself onto the redhead. “You’re so luck-y, sister,” Hilda drunkenly hiccuped in Zelda’s neck “You know one... year at the... at the... I don’t know when it was” The blonde giggled and Zelda rolled her eyes with a smile. “I remember we were swimming... And Satan in hell, Blackwood… his bo...dy is a...” She wanted to continue, but the redhead quickly interrupted her.

 

“Yes, thank you, thank you, I know all about my fiancé and the many… advantages that come with him. Try not to break your face on your way back, okay? Bye.” Zelda quickly said, thinking that Hilda in her condition didn’t understand anything she just said.

 

She continued to walk down the many halls, on her way there grabbing another glass of champagne and finally arriving at Faustus' office. As she stood in front of the door, she heard noises coming from inside. Frowning, Zelda slowly opened the door.

 

What she saw shocked her. Faustus, sitting on his desk with some blonde slut on top of him. Her leg hooked around his waist, his hand holding her thigh. His other hand roamed around her front, Zelda couldn't quite see where but she could certainly guess. They were engaged in a heated make-out session, his hand slowly sliding up her thigh.

 

Zelda stood there frozen, unable to move. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, the champagne glass she was still holding slipped from her hand. 

 

The sound of glass shattering on the marble floor filled the room. Faustus detached himself from the girl and stared directly into Zelda’s eyes. 

 

“What’s the matter, dear?” He asked, immediately returning his mouth to kiss the blonde, like he was definitely not interested in this conversation. 

 

“Faustus... you... can you stop it?” She said and felt her hand that was holding the glass only a few moments ago shivering. 

 

Faustus pulled himself away to look at Zelda, grabbing the girl’s thigh and pressing her closer to him. “Do you want to join us?” He asked with a foul grin on his face. The girl giggled and placed lazy kisses all across his neck, Faustus groaning a little.

 

Zelda felt tears in her eyes starting to well up and she made a step closer to them. “Please, Faustus... Stop it.” She almost begged him as her body slightly trembled. All he did was stare at her, an ice cold gaze with no affection in his eyes whatsoever. He had reassured her he wanted nobody but her, said that he loves her. She was supposed to become his and he would become hers. But now, all that was disappearing right in front of her.

 

“And why would I do that? I’m thoroughly enjoying myself.” He stated, still grinning widely, “Like I said, join us? I know you like a good threesome.” 

 

Zelda wanted to answer, she truly did. But all she could do was stare, still no words coming out of her mouth. How could he even ask that of her?

 

“Join us, or leave.” He sneered, the grin vanishing.

 

Now Zelda had had enough, suddenly coming back to her senses. She was not going to be commandeered by him, not when he was fucking some blonde whore. She felt the anger boiling inside of her. “Faustus get your hands off of that slut right now!” She yelled, feeling tears in her eyes.

 

Both the girl and Faustus looked at her in surprise. He screwed his eyes at her and pushed the blonde away from himself. “I thought such a dirty bitch like you would enjoy it.”

 

In a blink of an eye Zelda slapped him right across the face, releasing all her fury and noticing her cheeks wet with tears. 

 

His hand slowly moved to his cheek, brushing the spot that slowly turned red. She raised her hand to hit him again, but he grabbed her wrist before she could.

 

“How dare you? I will not be slapped by some Spellman whore!” He roared, emphasizing the last two words. The grip on her wrist tightened, leaving bruises or her pale skin. He was hurting her now and she was afraid of what would come next. Meanwhile the girl quickly slipped out of the room, probably not wanting to get mixed up in all of this.

 

Before Zelda even realized it, he grabbed her throat with his other hand. Zelda stumbled backwards a little, the shock of it knocked all the air out of her lungs. She desperately gasped for air while trying to remove his hand from her throat, but he wouldn’t budge.

 

Slowly the world started to fade away for Zelda, his enraged face becoming blurry. Suddenly  he slightly released his grip on her throat, allowing her to take a short breath but he kept his hand firmly in place.

 

“Faustus, please...” She gasped, begging him to stop.

 

A wicked smile appeared on his face, making it clear that his plan was anything but stopping. He moved, bringing his mouth close to her ear.

 

“Don’t forget your place, my dear.” He whispered, she felt his hot breath on her skin.

 

Before she could answer him however, he jerked back and in one swift movement he threw her backwards with brute force. She hit the door hard and fell to the ground.

 

————————————————————————

 

Zelda’s eyes shot wide open, now staring at the ceiling. She looked around her in panic, suddenly realizing where she was. She was in their bedroom, lying next to Faustus. “Oh praise Satan.” She whispered to herself, covering her face with her hands. She looked over to Faustus, who was sleeping on his side facing her. She moved closer to her husband, snuggling against his chest and resting her head under his chin. He naturally put his arm around her and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

 

“Hey, everything okay?” He asked sleepily, touching her shoulder, and sensation his warm fingers made her feeling better, she was sure that it was her husband, who loves her.

 

“Yes... Just a nightmare.”

 

“Are you sure?” Faustus asked, frowning slightly with concern in his voice.

“Yes, you are here with me now, it’s okay.” 

“I will always be here to protect you, no one will ever harm you.” He pulled her closer to him with his strong arms.

She just smiled at him and softly kissed his lips, then she returned to rest against his chest again. 

“Good night, babe.” He whispered in her hair, gently stroking her arm.

“Good night, Faustus.” She muttered, closing her eyes and falling asleep again with a smile on her face.


End file.
